


Tactic

by Nimbafuu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way or another, he would get the object of his desires on his bed. He would make Jim Kirk see exactly what resided in Spock as a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spock was rarely faced with a dilemma. He could find solutions to most problems he faced.

To his current situation however, the solution was proving to be quite elusive.

His goal was currently to get James T. Kirk in his bed. Begging for his release would be a plus.

There were a few problems with this goal that were not easy to fix. One was the simple fact that Jim didn't show any interest in men at all. He did however show a blatant interest in women. Another was rank. Jim was the Captain of a star ship, and Spock was commander. Underneath him, and therefore the Captain was to a certain extent, unattainable.

The last problem was his own inexperience. Spock wanted to be in control of the situation so that Jim would not escape him. He was a virgin, and had absolutely no experience with anything. He had only been in a relationship with Nyota, and the farthest they'd gone was kissing. He was uncomfortable with this fact, but refused to gain experience through any means other than Jim.

He also did not have many options when it came to seeking advice. He would not be consulting Nyota. Nor would he seek advice from the Doctor. Those two being the most logical choices, left his with little options left. The database would not give him much insight on how to seduce his Captain.

"Computer, locate Captain Kirk." He sighed in slight aggravation upon hearing he was on the bridge. If he tried to summon the Captain to his quarters in any way, it would be heard by others and therefore was an impossible option.

Spock resumed his pacing, back and forth in long strides. He concentrated on what he knew he could use to his advantage.

He could try a mind meld, make Jim feel the same things he did and see if that would open his mind to Spock as a lover. However, he would have to have a solid reason for the meld the Captain would buy. It was a possibility, but he didn't place much confidence it it succeeding.

Spock was not modest. He knew he was a very attractive male, and that any bisexual or homosexual man would at the very least look his way more than once. He placed confidence in this, knowing that he could use this to his advantage if Jim was even slightly off the straight path.

He just wished he had more insight on his Captain's sexuality. There was nothing to say that Jim did not show signs of appreciating men sexually. There just wasn't any proof to say he did.

Spock stiffened when alerted that someone was outside of his quarters. He turned a thoughtful gaze to the door before approaching it. When the door opened, a flustered object of desire for Spock stepped through the threshold, the door closing behind him.

"Sorry Spock, you got a minute?" He nodded for Jim to continue, his Captain heaving a sigh of relief upon being able to Vent. He walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge of it. Before he could even beckon Jim to do the same, the man was speaking a light year a minute.

"Damn it, well...I thought something was strange with Sulu and Chekov, but...I didn't expect Sulu to just lean in and kiss his cheek randomly! I mean, hell I didn't know either of them were...not that I have a problem with that! That's okay, but...I just, when did that happen?" Spock prepared to try and alleviate some of the Captain's stress when he continued. He didn't even notice Spock had tried to speak. "And then I saw an ensign in the corridor on the way here that...he looked at me the way you'd look at someone you like, you know? I'm not against gays, but I'm not one! It's just weird and I don't know how to handle it..."

Spock merely blinked when Jim sighed and took a seat next to him. He'd been pacing the entire time, not once even glancing at his Commander. Not that he would have seen any emotion on Spock's face, he was keeping it very well hidden.

He didn't even have to venture past his quarter doors to find some answers. Jim just wasn't open to taking a man in his bed. Spock repressed all of the feelings that erupted in him from that confirmation. Granted, it was what he was pretty sure to be truth. But suspecting it hadn't eased the pain at all.

Jim was completely unattainable.

"Captain, I believe that Sulu and Chekov have been dating for an extended period of time. Their affection is new, however not their feelings." He was really one to talk about long-term feelings. His heart betrayed him with it's quick beat, sitting next to the man he began to have human, emotional dreams about. Spock was more ashamed at this than anything.

He looked to the side, gazing at Jim who was currently lost in thought. He wanted to caress the tight jawline of his Captain. He wanted to take that bottom lip between his teeth and tug. He wanted to drag his hands over Jim's body and watch the man squirm in pleasure.

That would not be possible if the thought of men did not turn him on at all.

However, Spock considered that train of thought. If he touched Jim and he responded to his touches, albeit with stubborn determination about his sexuality, that would mean Spock had a chance. He was never familiar with feelings, and never wanted to be. Jim wasn't giving him a choice, and he wasn't even doing it on purpose.

The man turned Spock on by mere thought alone. Spock knew that Jim was the one for him, and he refused to let that go without a fight. Without showing the man exactly what pleasure Spock could give him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Spock? What are you-" The smirk on his face had alerted Jim that something was up. He ceased the man's speech with his lips, pushing the man down on his bed with his own body. He felt Jim tense and fight back, but was no match for Spock's Vulcan strength. He easily pinned the man down, the strong emotions of the Vulcan race let loose from their discipline. When Jim tore his mouth away, Spock lowered his head to the man's neck, eager to mark him as his mate.

"Spock!" He heard no happiness or pleasure in that tone, and was determined to change that. He slowly took one hand on a tour of Jim's chest. Pushing it underneath the Captain's shirt, feeling every tense muscle with a gentle, firm touch.

Spock brought his hand down to Jim's pants, slipping under the fabric and taking hold of the man's length. To Spock's surprise and utter joy, he was far from flaccid.

He pumped Jim slow, making sure the pressure of his tight fist wasn't enough to hurt, but enough to pleasure. He heard Jim's soft groan and smirked, knowing the man wouldn't resist him for long.

"Spock, stop it! Sp-ahhh, don't..." He loved the look in Jim's eyes at the moment he sped up his hand. He saw the pleasure take hold and drive him from his argument. Spock took Jim's lips with his own again, meeting no resistance when he licked the man's lips for entrance. He opened his eyes to see Jim's shut. He smiled into the kiss and drew his other hand up to cup his cheek.

He pulled away from Jim's lips when his eyes opened. Something froze inside of Spock at the angry, hurt look in his eyes. He placed both hands on the bed, on either side of his Captain. He refused to break eye contact, and refused to speak first. If this was going to work, he couldn't give Jim an opening to attack his guilt.

"Get off and I'll forget this ever happened." He glared at the man underneath him, grinding his hips into Jim's with a devilish smirk on his lips.

"No, Captain. I'm quite content where I am." He saw Jim's eyes widen and leaned down to kiss him. He growled and pulled away again when Jim bit his tongue.

With his superior strength, it wasn't difficult to flip Jim onto his stomach and pin him down. He leaned down to fit their bodies together, his breath falling on Jim's ear.

"Do not lie to me Jim. I know you enjoy this. You cannot fight me." He both loved and hated the growl that tore from the man's throat at the challenge. He could feel the defiance in his stiff posture.

However it did not deter him. Spock bit down hard on Jim's shoulder, ignoring the shout of pained pleasure from the man underneath him. He started to repeatedly drag his tongue over the wound, and used one hand to grasp Jim's erection once more.

His lips closed around the skin on the back of Jim's neck. He gave a harsh tug at the length in his hand and heard the groan Jim gave in response.

"I'm not...I like women, Spock. I can't..." He laughed, really laughed at that. He didn't prevent Jim from turning his head to give him an astonished look. He gazed back into those beautiful eyes, part of the reason he fell in love with this man.

"Dearest Jim. Have you never heard the term bisexual?" He grinned, loving the blush spreading across Jim's cheeks. The man turned his head away again, burying it in Spock's pillow. He tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Did that mean something good or bad?

Spock rubbed one hand over Jim's erection, the other holding his weight next to his head. He didn't feel the need to go fast, so he took his time in pleasuring the man below him. He wanted Jim to realize that this wasn't wrong. He wanted Jim's acceptance, and then his begs for completion.

"Men don't appeal to me Spock...only you. But I don't want you to appeal to me. I don't...want a male lover." He scowled at that. Was Jim really that narrow-minded? He wasn't even going to give him a chance to prove that he would make Jim happy. So be it. Plan B.

He took his shirt off, his pants and boxers following immediately. He felt Jim flinch, but he didn't give any other reaction to Spock's nudity.

Spock began to tug his Captain's shirt off, growling in a menacing manner when his lover tried to resist him. The resistance ceased the instant he heard him growl. Spock huffed and made quick work of removing his pants as well. When he grabbed for Jim's boxers however, the man glared up at him with fire in his eyes.

"There is no way in hell you are taking that virginity. It'll be intact when I'm dead, thank you." Spock seriously considered forcing Jim at that moment. He could force him into a mind meld, force all of his feelings on Jim. There was certainly no way in hell he'd get any resistance then. Not once they were bonded.

But Spock didn't want Jim's love if it was forced. He wanted Jim to accept this. To be loyal to him.

"Why don't you give this a try before you swear off men completely, Jim?" When Jim still wasn't willing to let Spock take his boxers off, he ripped them and threw the shreds to the floor.

"Spock! Damn it, don't you dare even think about raping me! Do you know what I'll do to you if you go through with this!?" He heard Jim's voice crack and smiled. He saw the slight shaking of his shoulders, the way his hands were gripping the pillow harshly. He was scared, but excited. This was what Spock was hoping for.

"It won't be rape once I have you begging for my cock, Captain." He made sure to let Jim know just who was in control of the situation, before tugging his shirt off of the floor and tying Jim's wrists with it. He rolled his eyes when Jim cursed him out for it.

He tied his wrists together, making sure there wasn't any slack. Once Jim was cooperating, he wouldn't need the shirt anymore.

He moved down Jim's body with soft, loving kisses to every inch of skin he encountered. When he reached the curve of Jim's rear, he massaged the cheeks with both hands. He looked up to see Jim's face still buried in his pillow. Perfect.

Spock grinned, leaning down to drag his tongue heavily along the pucker of Jim's entrance. Not even the pillow could completely smother Jim's groan of satisfaction at the feeling. He formed his tongue into a point, forcing it through Jim's unused entrance, stretching it only slightly.

He frowned while doing this, knowing he'd need a much better lubricant than saliva when they got to the main event.

He pulled away from Jim completely, sitting up and taking three fingers into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he tried to lubricate his fingers. He didn't want to see Jim's eyes while doing this. He'd caught a glimpse of Jim's raising head, and knew he was being watched. That thought gave a kick to his erection, but he didn't allow himself to dwell on it.

He took his fingers from his mouth and grabbed Jim's ass again, pushing into him with one finger. He glanced up to Jim's face to see it relatively calm. His eyes were staring Spock down, but he wasn't angry. His brow was furrowed, no doubt from the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched for the first time. Spock had stretched himself before, if only to know how to handle his lover when they got to this point. He took his time, smiling down at the man he loved as he pumped the finger in and out of his tight body.

He blinked in surprise when Jim's eyes lit up and closed, his face showing the pleasure Spock wanted him to feel. He'd gripped Jim's erection again, but that hadn't been anywhere near the reaction the first time. Spock smirked in delight at the new found knowledge that Jim had been holding back. He'd been trying to hide it, but he was enjoying this from the start.

"Go ahead Spock. Just don't expect me to be happy when this is over with." He frowned, knowing that he was facing very dire consequences if he couldn't convince Jim that they belonged together. If.

He smiled at that thought and added a second finger slowly. He saw Jim cringe, burying his face back into the pillow. That worried Spock more than anything else right now. He leaned over Jim to be able to reach his ear again, splitting the two fingers inside of Jim apart. He stretched his lover slowly, trying to limit the pain he would feel.

"Jim, turn your head to the side. You can't be able to breathe well through the pillow." He smiled when Jim complied, opening his mouth to gasp at the feeling of Spock's fingers brushing his inner walls. Spock kissed his neck repeatedly, taking another minute to stretch him before adding the third finger.

He heard Jim groan in pain and frowned in sympathy. He kissed the man's cheek, pulling his other arm to wrap around Jim's stomach and hold him close.

"Sorry Jim, I can't make it hurt any less. It will feel good, I promise." He shuddered as his erection pushed against the back of Jim's thigh. He made sure not to move, stretching Jim as gently as he could. Thrusting against his leg like a madman would not help with that.

It felt much too long before Jim growled at him to hurry up with it. He chuckled and pulled his fingers slowly out of his lover.

"Don't push back against me. Just try your best to relax, love." He winced when he saw Jim stiffen and look at him with wide eyes. He didn't think that word would do much of anything for or against him. He couldn't tell if it made things better or worse.

Spock looked to the bathroom, trying to decide if he wanted to risk getting up to go get his lotion. He knew Jim couldn't dress that quickly, and he definitely wouldn't leave naked. But he didn't want to have to force him to cooperate again.

He sighed, deciding that he didn't want Jim to be in a lot of pain. It was worth it. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing the chocolate-scented lotion and returning to Jim. He was surprised to see Jim laying on his back, watching Spock walk towards him with a very, very small smile lifting his lips.

"Well-endowed bastard." He laughed again, noting that Jim relaxed whenever he laughed out loud. He stored this information away for later use, going back to his position between Jim's spread legs. He squeezed a generous amount of lotion onto his hand, closing his eyes and pumping himself fast. He stopped when he was sufficiently covered and wiped his hand off on his comforter. He would just wash it later.

He positioned himself at Jim's entrance, waiting for Jim to nod before pushing in quick, all the way in to get it over with. He flinched when Jim cried out in pain. He forced himself to stay still, waiting for Jim to get used to the new intrusion. His entire body shook with the urge to move, but he held himself back for Jim.

Spock took Jim's lips with his own, kissing him gently. One of his hands grabbed Jim's length, stroking him in hopes of distracting him.

"Tell me when you're ready." He buried his face in Jim's neck, and hummed in delight when Jim's arms wrapped around his shoulders. He felt Jim smile into his hair, and knew he should be thinking more about Jim's reactions. He knew it was important just how he was reacting to this, but the only thing Spock could focus on at the moment was the tight, suffocating heat around him. Jim felt so fucking good.

"Move Spock. I'll be fine." He groaned, thankful he didn't have to be still any longer. He pulled out and pushed back in, gasping at the amazing, mind-blowing feeling it gave him.

He started a slow, hard rhythm that had Jim whimpering beneath him. "Fuck, that feels a little good already." Spock groaned, pushing in faster but pulling out slower. The pressure was amazing. He tried to angle differently with each thrust. He wanted to find Jim's prostate, and make him feel good too.

Spock's breath was uneven, and he was startled at just how soon he'd lost control of his body. He couldn't slow his breathing if he tried. He picked up the pace when Jim moaned, the sound encouraging him to take things faster.

Being half Vulcan was something he was grateful for as he tried to push back his orgasm. He tried to regain control, smirking when Jim became more vocal with his pleasure. His moans were free now, and Spock couldn't find a single trace of pain in Jim's expression.

When Jim cried out and arched his back off the bed, Spock stilled. He tried to mimic that angle, managing to hit Jim's prostate with almost every thrust. He dropped his head back to Jim's neck, growling when his muscles contracted around his length. Spock looked up at Jim's face and smirked, stilling completely inside of his lover. Jim's reaction was immediate.

He looked down at Spock and growled. "Don't you fucking stop." That was all Spock needed to hear before he flipped Jim over. "Spock!" The way Jim cried his name in pleasure had Spock even closer to release. The new position allowed him to go deeper, hitting Jim's prostate every time.

"Spock I-ohh, fuck I'm-" Spock attached his lips to Jim's neck again, sucking like a leech as he sped up his thrusts. Jim cried out in bliss, hanging on the edge of his release before being thrown off of it. Jim's scream of absolute pleasure, and his muscles tightening around him brought Spock to his most powerful orgasm. He cried out with his mate, his hands gripping Jim's hips to keep him anchored.

He pulled out of Jim and fell next to him, his breath coming in short gasps. He kept his arms secure around Jim, letting the recovering human know he wasn't going anywhere yet.

It took Spock minutes to feel normal again. He'd never felt that good in his life. The orgasms he got from masturbation didn't come anywhere close to that.

He sighed and risked letting go of Jim to put his boxers on. He winced when he looked around and found their clothes scattered, and Jim's boxers torn to shreds. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. He looked back at Jim.

He was sitting up and staring at something on Spock's back. He flinched when Spock cleared his throat and looked up to meet the Vulcan's eyes immediately.

"Jim. I'm not sorry. There's nothing wrong with this. Not to me." He saw Jim worry his bottom lip between his teeth and frowned. He was nervous?

"...I know. That...it was amazing. I've never felt like that before. I've...never been dominated before." His heart fluttered when Jim gave him that crooked smile he loved so much. "I kind of liked it." He fell onto his back and stared up at the man he loved with a lightening heart. Hope was rising in him, and he couldn't help but think there would be a long future for them together.

"But you should know that you aren't getting in my ass again until you tell me you love me." Spock smiled and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a smiling Jim.

"Repeatedly. Over dinner, random points of the day, and more dinner." He chuckled, raising both hands to caress Jim's face. He smirked up at his lover.

Jim was taken by surprise when Spock jumped into his mind with a meld. Spock could see all of his love for Jim caress the man in every way possible. He figured that this was a much more powerful form of 'I love you'. Tears dripped down Jim's face and Spock released the meld.

He waited for Jim to recover from the overwhelming rush of emotion before raising an eyebrow and smirking at him. "What would you like to bet, Captain, that I can get in your ass right now instead?"

Any protest from Jim was cut off when he was brought down for a passionate, loving kiss. Spock felt secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't be punished in any form of punishment he wouldn't like.


End file.
